


A Trick Up His Sleeve

by Spacebrick



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Master/Pet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: Being Roguefort's perfect pet is a reward all on its own - but perhaps he has a little something extra planned for you.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Trick Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short - but this fic came from my brain out of nowhere. i've been obsessed with petplay lately, and roguefort seems like the kind of owner that i would love to have... this might not be the last of this sort of fic that you see from me. mwehehe.

You couldn't help but run yourself in circles as the door slammed behind you - at last, back home! Although the neighborhood was known to you, immense comfort would wash over you as you stepped inside, without fail. One could perhaps chalk it up to the grand foyer that your owner's exquisite decorative intuition had made possible; elegant and magnificent, yet delicately charming, it reminded you of him - and the comfort that came beside his accompaniment. That was only half the story, though. The other half made itself obvious as Roguefort himself made his grandiose entrance, swooping in by your side all at once... No longer did a leash's length separate the two of you - indeed, you were now face to face, him having crouched down to undo your collar.

"Ahhh... I've no idea why this part is of such excitement to you..." Was there anything more reassuring than the sound of leather hitting the ground, to be followed by his warm breath on your neck...? "After all, leash or not, you're always tethered to me in one way or another... Isn't that so?" He looked into your eyes for a moment - only so that he could show you his cunning wink.

"Never have you strayed further from my side without leash than with... Perhaps we could ditch the old thing, eh?" He'd see the furious shake of your head. "Ahh... 'Tis but a jest, my love."

"But in any case... I do believe that that's enough teasing for one day. You've made quite a spectacle of yourself, I assure you... Don't think your master fails to notice such enthusiasm." Your heart always quicked at this part - you knew what was coming. The slight glimmer in his eyes made it obvious what was next. "Such consistent performance begets reinforcement! Or, ah, in  _ layspeak _ ... You've been a very good boy, yes?"

Ah, there it was! The words that you so desperately longed for, such refined praise echoing through ears and mind like the most angelic of choruses. You bowed your head in excitement, letting out a few small yips... 

"And a good boy deserves a reward." His hand reached out, so elegant and refined, practically dancing through the air before reaching its intended destination - that being the good boy's head. His fingers ran through gracefully, and now would be the part that his palm planted itself firmly, ruffling your hair that - much like you - was all too liable to becoming a soft and fluffy mess. Yet, the expected did not occur, and rather, his hand reached back, putting you into a state startled with confusion. Roguefort would tauntingly wag his finger in your face, leaving you to wonder if this was mere cruelty.

"Ah, ah, ah... Can't merely have the usual, today. As a reward for your continued service, I've so generously decided to give the gift of something  _ extra special _ ." Right then, he showed you something that you were convinced you'd never see. His fingers reached to his wrist, pinching at the back of his glove - and in one smooth, elegant motion, peeled it off. The other side soon followed, leaving you with a true feast for the eyes: Your master's hands, exposed to the world. Only those close to him - that is to say, you alone - understood the monumental weight behind such a gesture. Roguefort had always regarded the outside world as a dirty, wretched one - one ill-suited to such perfect, cleanly fingers. Even the endlessly polished gems he stole from museums were not to his tastes in that regard, and, much to your dismay... Neither were you. In fact, you'd yet to see what those hands looked like, unaccompanied by the trademark silken gloves - until today, that is.

"Yes... Do believe what you're seeing. Such intimate gestures are hardly of my nature, but with any luck, this should make a nice reflection of how... One of a kind you truly are. My love." Something about his voice seemed different - a warmer tone than you'd heard from him before escaped from a kinder smile. The difference was subtle; yet, to one who'd spent so much time obsessing over his details, it was obvious. You, however, had little time to consider such minutia, for next would come something far more shocking - his hands. Only now did they grace you with the aforementioned intimate ruffling, and the difference here would be obvious to any layfolk... Although his gloves had proven themselves inexplicably plush, they were a far cry from what now doted upon your head. Shamelessly aristocratic, it was as if Roguefort had never worked a day in his life, hands so perfectly soft, warm... In mere seconds, you could already tell this was something you would always crave.

Yet, all good things would come to an end, and after an all too short session, he smirked and slipped his gloves back on - those damn gloves, so egregious as to deprive you of his skin.

"Mmh... Why so glum, darling?" Your disappointment was palpable, to say the least. "Ah, it's never enough for you, is it..." Still crouched down, he gave a small chuckle... And winked yet again, albeit with less playfulness and more, ah... Affection.

"Not to worry, dear... Trust me when I say I have more tricks up my sleeve than you could imagine." And before you could even begin to gather a response, he graced you with a first kiss.


End file.
